Attempts have been made to protect items during transportation. Typically, such attempts generally include containers, straps, netting, and in some cases, inflatable bladders. Unfortunately, such techniques have proven to be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons.
For example, rigid containers lack versatility and only function properly when the item fits snugly so that there is no movement or shifting of position as the container is moved. Otherwise, the item is free to shift about within the container, which can cause damage, particularly where the item is fragile. Even when filled, a container requires careful packing to maintain the separation of items therein. Thus, it has been necessary to provide packing material to avoid shifting of the item and potential damage thereto within the container.
Netting and straps suffer from similar deficiencies, as they must be tightened around an item to secure it for transportation. However, if the items are fragile and/or have a variety of different shapes, it is difficult to secure properly. In other cases, attempts have been made to secure items with inflatable bags or bladders. However, if the bag is punctured the entire bag will deflate, leaving items unsecured and exposed to damage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a securing device capable of protecting various items during transportation. The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and others by providing a unique securing device.